


Heros

by Tintin_supergirl_fan



Series: Hank and Alex series [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex gets hysterical, Alex nearly dies, Astra gets killed, Black Mercey attacks Kara, F/M, Hank is terrified that he could loss Alex, J'onn and Alex cannot lose each other no matter what the costs, J'onn is the only one who can stop her from hurting someone, J'onn nearly get killed, Lots of Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara gets attacked by the black mercy. Alex goes to save her but leaves J'onn afraid for her life and breaking because he can't lose Alex. Kara loses her world all over again. <br/>Warning: One character does die (but it's not Alex, Hank or Kara)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heros

I groaned as my phone beside me rang loudly. I saw J’onn was looking a bit annoyed at being woken up. I reached over groggily for the phone.

“Honestly can’t the DEO run without us for one day.” I complained before answering the phone.

“Danvers.”

“Uh hi Alex, I was wondering if you know where Kara is she hasn’t turned up for work or answering her phone.” I head James Olsen’s worried voice 

“No I don’t know where she is.” I replied groggily I hadn’t had much sleep since most of the night had been spent having sex with a certain Martian lying next to me.

“Right let me get dressed and I’ll meet you there.” I sighed as he went on saying that we should check on Kara 

I hung up swearing to god if she had broken another alarm clock I would strangle her. I pulled myself out of the bed and started to put on some cloths.

“Who was that?” I heard J’onn’s voice arise from behind me

“James Olsen, apparently Kara isn’t answering her phone, so I had better get her and shove her out of bed.” 

“Well I might as well head the DEO. No reason to stay.” He winked at me offering me a coy smile

“I’ll meet you there.” I leaned over and kissed him before grabbing my spare gun and walking to Kara’s apartment.

I was starting to worry since she wasn’t answering her phone, I saw James and Winn standing there waiting for me. I nodded to them and we charged right on ahead. 

“She's not out on DEO business.” I said 

“There's nothing on the news about Supergirl. I got a bad feeling about this. You bring your key?” James put in I hadn’t brought my key so when we approached her door I kicked it down. 

I walked in and to my horror I saw Kara still in her Supergirl outfit lying on the floor with some huge plant encasing her.

“Oh, my God!” I heard James whisper in fright as he approached Kara

“What, what is that?” Winn stammered I saw him bend down 

“Don't touch it.” I shouted worried what that thing would do to Winn 

“She she’s still breathing.” He gasped as he backed away looking stunned and extremely worried

I pulled out my phone and speed dialled the emergency DEO number “This is Agent Danvers. I need a medical evac now.” I shouted the last part worry and anxiety fell over me for my sister.

-00-

I walked into the DEO and I saw people running about frantic. 

“Agent Vasquez, what’s going on?” I walked over 

“Sir I was just about to call you, we got an emergency evac alert.” Those words stopped my hearts we hadn’t had one of those for a long time. It meant that one of the agents were in a life threatening situation that had to be dealt with immediately.

“For who?” I asked my heart beating coldly against my chest

“Agent Danvers.” That stopped my heart I couldn’t breathe for a moment.

“Where?” I was ready to run out of there

“At 21 Augusts road city centre.” That was the address of Kara’s apartment I ran out there and flew to Kara’s apartment. 

I landed on the terrace and shifted back into Hank Henshaw before anyone could see me. I ran in and I saw Alex there. The first thing I felt was relieve but then why had there been an emergency evac. 

“Alex what’s going…?” I faltered when I saw Kara being put into a stretcher and I saw that a huge parasite had attached her itself to her

“I found her like this. We need to get her to the DEO now.” She got up and stumbled towards me she was upset but she had to put a brave face on and I couldn’t comfort her in front of all the other agents.

“Hurray up, Supergirl needs to get to the DEO NOW!” I shouted at the agents who seemed very worried about me losing my temper. 

Supergirl was finally transported to the DEO and by now Alex was a nervous wreck. She grabbed the patient transport trolley and started to run as fast as she could while shouting out orders and her condition. 

I walked to get some experts as quickly as I could. I heard her frantically say.

“She was found unconscious. The organism is gripping her torso with over 100 pounds of pressure.” The panic in her voice was unmissable now. I walked towards the lab where they were trying to fix Kara but then to my shock I saw James Olsen and Mr Schott standing there. 

“What the hell are these guys doing here?” I knew that Alex was worried and frantic but why the hell had security let them through.

“Where Supergirl goes, we go.” James Olsen sized up to me

“This is a top secret facility here Mr Olsen. You think I'm going let the media waltz through here?” I asked apprehensible

“Actually, I'm in IT. So, definitely not worth, uh, shooting.” Came a worried voice I rolled my eyes 

“If something happens to her, I’m coming back for you.” He looked at me in the eyes even though I didn’t show it I was a bit admiring of his courage. Most people would cower at me if I had shouted at them. 

“If anything happens to her, I won't stop you. Get them out of here.” I ordered turning around to go see how Kara was. I was a bit annoyed at Alex for letting those two come through.

“You are clearly in need of a refresher course on base security protocol.” I grunted as I came over to talk with her she wasn’t even fazed me being annoyed. 

“You don’t know them like I do sir. They’re Kara’s family.” I nodded suddenly understanding why Alex let them through. I saw her flutter around Kara.

“What’s her condition?” I asked looking at that huge parasite that had attached itself to Kara

“She's unresponsive to outside stimuli, but her brain activity is still normal. It's like her body is unaware that anything is wrong.” Her voice was breaking I looked at her again trying to remember if there had been any records of an alien who could do this.

“What the hell is that thing?” I asked myself not expecting an answer. I couldn’t think of anything that looked like that, not even on Mars.

“I have no idea.” Suddenly her voice hardened considerably “But I think I know someone who does.” 

I looked at her and understanding passed through us like a torrent of rain. We headed towards a certain insurable person that was in our custody. I decided to let Alex do the questioning she would get the answer out of Maxwell Lord. 

I opened the door and stood back.

“Agent Danvers what a nice surprise. I haven’t seen you since you threw me into your collectable display case.” He tried smoothly but I knew better than anyone that it wouldn’t work

The moment I opened the cage door open. Alex charged off and I moved to the cage door just to make sure that Max didn’t try anything. I watched to my satisfaction as Alex put a startled Maxwell Lord into a chock hold.

“How do I get that thing off Kara?!” She screamed at his face and I inwardly shuddered for if she was screaming at me like that even I would be very worried. There had only been one other time she had screamed like that. And that had been at me when she suspected me off killing her father.

“You may have to be a tad more specific.” He smoothly said but I could see the fear in his eyes at seeing Alex so savage.

“Don’t test my patience Max.” She made her hold even tighter “You tried to kill Kara with Bizarro and I’m guessing you decided to make this new freak to finish the job.” She was getting really angry

“I’m flattered that I made a lasting impression on you. But in truth I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He looked frightened and his thoughts leaked a bit and I knew that he wasn’t behind it and also just because I hated the man I couldn’t let Alex kill him. 

“I’d advise you to become a little more helpful. AND FAST!” She tightened her hold to the point that she could actually choke him. I knew I had to stop her.

“Alex stand down!” I started to move towards her but she didn’t release her grip

“You know what he’s capable of!” She turned to look at me in anger and confusion

I saw that if I didn’t get Alex of him he would choke to death, he was already starting to weaken I could see it.

“Come on.” I said and when she didn’t budge I grabbed her around the waist and tugged her while shouting a bit louder. “COME ON!” I moved my hand up a bit knowing that she would come off. She did come off with that last tug.

“I also know Max is a survivor he would tell us to save his own neck.” I told her as she walked out the door I knew she had heard me 

I heard Max take a huge breath before adding “I never thought I would say this, but thanks for the assistants.” I turned to look at him sharply giving him a cold glare

“We find out you’re lying she comes back down here.” I paused before adding meaningfully “Alone.” I strutted off after Alex.

“Sorry Hank, I got a bit out of hand.” Alex approached me as I walked into the corridor.

“That’s fine he deserved worse than that in my opinion. But we cannot kill him.” I added stern fully 

“Right.” She added sheepishly looking at her feet

I slipped my hand into Alex’s I knew above anyone what it was like to have someone you care about in danger. 

“Director Henshaw, Agent Danvers we think that we can remove the parasite.” We quickly unclasped our hands hoping that the doctor hadn't seen anything.

We walked to the room were Kara was being seen to. I wanted Alex to let one of the other agents see to Kara but Alex insisted that she was the one to do the operation. I knew that this was a fight that I wasn’t going to win so I let her.

I watched as she got the equipment ready. 

“The claw is made of a titanium alloy. We just need to pull it off slow and steady.” She replied steadily 

“Claw is secure.” She said after a moment 

“Commence extraction.” I ordered not taking my eyes of Kara praying that everything would go to plan

I watched as the claw slowly lowered itself onto Kara and gripped the parasite. Alex gave the command to start extraction but I saw Kara start to have what looked like she was having a fit.

“Her heart rate is spiking. Her brain waves are off the chart.” Came a scratchy voice

“Increase the power.” I saw to my horror that Kara was getting worse “PULL IT OFF HER!” I shouted anger at not being able to help her came tumbling out

“She’s crashing. I’m stopping.” Alex was on the tipping point off crying

I saw the claw stop and grind back up and disappearing.

“What the hell happened here?” I saw that the moment the claw stopped pulling it Kara’s fit had relaxed and her heart rate and brain charts were back to normal.

“It's a symbiotic defence. If we pull that thing out by force, it'll kill Kara.” 

-00-

I stood at the DEO feeling so helpless. I couldn’t help Kara and I couldn’t even keep her job for her. I felt like such a failure. To Kara, to my mother, to my farther. I had promised to look after her and there she was lying helpless being slowly killed buy that thing.

“Unless someone has a better way of monitoring alien life on Earth, I need my satellite signal back. NOW!” I turned around to see Hank shouting at Vasquez whom seemed stunned by his sudden change off mood

He came huffing down to stand next to me. He didn’t say anything but I could see what the real problem was.

 

“I know you’re upset about Kara, but don’t take it out on the troops.” I put my hand onto his shoulder and I saw him relax immediately.

“This must be hard on you to.” He stated I sighed resignedly thinking off everything that had happened to Kara

“It's been a tough couple of weeks for Kara. I got a call from James Olsen.” I stopped knowing that I was about to ask a lot from Hank or rather J’onn

“Cat's going fire her unless she shows up for work. Her friends are doing the best that they can to cover for her, but they need help.” I looked at him pleadingly before going on to say  
“Catco is more than a job to Kara. It's where she gets to live a normal life. You know, for all that she does for the DEO and.” I paused for a second before lowering my voice

“And for us.” I whispered quietly 

“I just think that it's our responsibility to make sure that that life is waiting for her when she wakes up.” I had finished my speech now it’s up to J’onn

“Okay what can I do?” He looked at me and I just gave him a look that was completely pleading and he got what I wanted him to do

He nodded and I smiled widely and before he could go off. I leaned in and whispered

“I’ll make it up to you.” And then he was gone

-00-

I could not say no to Alex, it was impossible especially when she started to plead. I couldn’t believe that I had agreed to do this I felt like such an idiot wearing heels and a skirt. Oh and those hideous sweaters. 

I had stumbled more than once in these heels. I kept on feeling a draft up my legs and I felt way too exposed. I got into the elevator and was doing my best to balance. I told myself me I got back to the DEO I would tell Alex that she didn’t have to wear these things.

I saw that I had reached the level that I had to be at, I started to walk out and I immediately fell over. I cursed under my breath I adjusted my walking so I could maybe convincingly portray Kara.

I walked into the office with a latte since apparently I had to get one for her. I just prayed that I had got the right order. 

“Kara! Hey you’re back.” I heard an excited voice sound from behind me, I recognized Winn Schott immediately.

“Sorry to disappoint you Mr Schott, but Miss Danvers is still incapacitated.” I replied bluntly hoping that they would just leave it at that

“Well then who are you?” I stayed quiet for a moment weighing if I should tell them or not I decided to say a bit of the truth.

“An agent of the DEO sent to maintain Miss Danvers’s cover until she's able to return herself.” I said seeing that they were curious I was starting to feel really uncomfortable normally people would lay off since I was the director but they didn’t know that.

“So is that like an organic bio-mask?” Asked Mr Schott reaching up to touch my face not going to happen my mind growled

“Touch my face, lose your hand.” I grabbed his wrist probably a bit to hard since I saw him rubbing it in pain.

I walked off hoping they would just go away. But then James asked me a question that made me roll my eyes. 

“Do you know what you're getting yourself into? I mean, have you ever been an assistant before?” He sounded like it was a hard job all I had to do was handle phone calls and get Cat Grant her lunch. It was a bit off a waste of time if you asked me, but if Alex wanted this I would do this.

“I'm an elite agent of an intergalactic paramilitary force. I think I can handle Cat Grant” I saw those two look at me like I was the most unfortunate ignorant person in the world. 

I huffed and walked away, going into Cat’s office. I saw her there behind her desk looking at something. I walked up and put the latte on her desk she looked up and her expression was unreadable.

“Oh, how lovely for you to come in to the office on a weekday, no less. You are a real hero, Carla.” She stood up and sarcastically commented

Didn’t the woman even know her, my name?

“Was there a reason you called me in Miss Grant.” I had to keep on telling myself that I was not at her level but just an assistant. 

“I'm just dealing with a little story about a solar storm that threatens all global commerce and promises civilian unrest.” 

“Hmm.” I looked down knowing that this was not going well

“Yes!” She slammed her laptop down hard making me jump in surprise “Book me interviews with Barbara at NASA, Eduardo at the NSA and Gina at the White House. And I want attributable quotes, no press releases.” She walked over and I had real trouble not turning around and walking out on her

“And if they try to evade you, you remind them I'm still holding on to their Hamilton tickets.” She poked her glasses toward me and I was rapidly trying to remember whom she wanted me to book interviews with

“Wait, uh, Eduardo Ella Who?” I looked up wondering what the hell this woman wanted

“Oh, first base. Keep up!” She looked at me but didn’t answer the question. I decided not to press it. I didn’t want to get Kara, myself fired. I walked out wondering what I would have to do. 

As I walked out I saw out of the corner of my eye Cat Grant lift the latte to her mouth and then she started choking. 

“What type of milk is this?” She sounded outraged 

“Whole Ma’am.” I said praying that I had gotten the right order

She looked at me in disbelief and shock. 

“Whole milk had not touched my lips since I was riding a bike with streamers on it.” She walked around her desk and gulped down a glass of water like as she had just swallowed poison. I rolled my eyes.

“Well perhaps if you were a little clearer with instructions, there would be less of an issue with execution.” I walked around sighing

“Well, I am so glad to see that you are so comfortable that you can speak so honestly. Allow me to do the same for you.” She looked at me in a way that made me feel like a mouse that was about to be eaten by a cat.

“All this time you've been prancing around my office, pretending to be someone you're not. Well, I see the real you.” She snarled and if I’m honest I was really quite scared at what she was about to do

“And I cannot un-see it. So I'd advise you to strap. In. She spat into my face 

I slowly turned around and walked out. Wondering how the hell Kara put up with this every day. 

“That woman makes me miss my alien prison. Only for you Alex.” I whispered under my breath

I walked to Kara’s desk. I opened the top draw and to my surprise I found piles of snakes in it. I looked in confusion as I opened all the other draws which all seemed to contain some sort of food. I looked up to see Mr Schott looking at me in amusement.

I couldn’t help but pick up his thoughts since he was even more open the Alex was.

“I know Kara isn’t interested in me, but maybe the DEO agent might be worth a shot.” 

I groaned this was going to be one long day for me.

A few long hours later

I was picking up Miss Grants phones constantly. It was really getting fed up and annoyed asking myself how had I ended up doing this? Then I thought of Alex’s face and I knew why I was doing this.

I tried to get up when I heard that I needed to go to another floor. I had already gotten lost twice today and I still wasn’t use to these heels. When I tried to get up I once again fell over. But instead of falling onto the ground like I had expected to I felt two hands grab me.

“Still not use to heels?” Came an amused voice that was so familiar I felt relief flow through me 

“Alex I don’t understand how you wear these devilish things.” I gave my shoes a death glance before looking up to see Alex.

Even though you could see that she was tired and she looked frightened you could see a shine of amusement pass through her eyes. 

“It comes with practise.” She simply said

“What are you doing here? Is Kara better?” I asked even though it was a relief to see her I was worrying why she had come

“Meet me a level below the office at the end of the corridor.” She whispered before walking over to Mr Schott who seemed also surprised to see her there.

I knew that Alex was going there so I jumped at the opportunity to shift out of this ridiculous garb. I walked quickly to the storage cupboard to shift. I felt so much better not being Kara. It felt really awkward seeing myself and expecting the same dark face but then seeing Kara. 

I walked to the place that Alex had told me to go and when I entered to my surprise I saw James Olsen and Winn Schott sitting there obviously waiting for me.

“Mr Henshaw.” Mr Schott squeaked when he saw me

“Alex.” I snapped my head towards her waiting for her to explain 

“Astra came to visit me.” She began 

“WHAT!?” I shouted at her disbelieving me she should have called me straight away I should have been there to protect her.

“J’onn calm down, she came to explain to me how to save Kara.” Using my real name she knew soothed me and it did a bit but I was still really peeved. 

“Why would she want to save Kara?” Mr Olsen asked I had forgotten that those two were there. Great now they both know that my name isn’t Hank Henshaw. I threw a look at Alex.

“She said she was repaying her for saving her from a death without honour.” Alex explained 

“You need to hold Kara’s cover until the lab can build the device necessary to reach into her mind. Then I can go and retrieve her back” Alex looked at me apologetically knowing that I didn’t fancy the idea, but what got to me was the idea of Alex having to go into the black mercy. I was not going to allow that.

“Wait so you were her.” Came Mr Schott’s disbelieving voice

“I don’t have time for explanations” I snapped at him before turning back to Alex

“There is no way you are doing this. It is way too risky.” I told her

“It's the only way that we can stop the Black Mercy. We can modify our virtual reality tech so that I can enter into Kara's mind and convince her to reject the hallucination.” She reasoned her voice breaking

“Unless Astra is playing you.” I growled thinking of the tricks she could play

“Have either of you considered what would happen to Kara if you do this?” Came Mr Olsen’s worried voice 

“It would be like yanking her out of heaven, that is going to be slightly traumatic.” Mr Schott’s voice filled the room

“Agent Danvers has considered it, which is why she came here.” I said sinking onto the chair my mind filling up with all the decisions that I had to make and if I made the wrong one people could end up hurt and even dead.

“Kara is going to need James and Winn by her side when she wakes up, I know the security issues.” She was about to go on with her reasons and I knew that I had to let them in

“Take them.” I rubbed my forehead in defeat

“I thought I was going have to argue that point a lot harder.” Came Alex’s confused and unmistakeably surprised voice.

“I'm beginning to see why she values them so much.” I heaved myself up “I'll see you back at the DEO, after I deal with Cat.” I placed a small peck onto Alex’s cheek before walking out to confront Cat Grant. 

What I was about to say was going to cost me a lot of stammer. I walked in thinking I am really going to regret this for the rest of my life.

“Miss Grant If I may? It's clear I've caused you significant emotional distress and I want you to know that pains me a great deal.” I forced my voice to say

“What, are you resigning from Congress?” She asked innocently 

“I just think considering our personal issues, it might be wise for me to take the day and…”I didn’t get to finish the sentence since Cat Grant interrupted me. 

“Uh, uh, hold on. Hold on, I want to record this. It sounds an awful lot like you're asking for the day off after being three hours late.” She pointed out I thought that if one of my agents tried this they would be in huge trouble so I was bracing myself for a storm now.  
“The truth is.” I paused forcing out tears from my eyes which was really hard to do since I really wanted to punch this inconsiderate woman. 

“I am so very sorry, Miss Grant. Because I respect you so much.” I forced the words out of my mouth it was extremely painful

“And I never meant to hurt you.” I had no idea what I was actually apologising for but I had heard a bit about the situation from Alex so I thought that this was the best way to go

“Or Adam.” She looked at me

“Of course not. Him Uh I just don't know what came over me.” Who the hell is Adam?

“Ker-rah, what is the most important thing I told you when I hired you?” She asked I had no idea so I tried one of the first thing I had learned

“No whole milk in the lattes?” I tried hopefully 

“No crying at work. Ever. Especially not big, fat crocodile tears.” Okay I was in huge trouble

“Do you really think that you can come into my office and manipulate me with this Catskills summer stock performance? No.” She looked at me and then utter disgust and hate washed over her

“But by all means, take the day off because I cannot stomach looking at you any longer.” She stalked out and I hung my head not knowing whether or not I had just made Kara’s life a million times worse.

-00-

I had given orders to the DEO to get Maxwell Lord out of his cell and to the lab. Since Kara was in worse condition and our lab couldn’t make the necessary device in the small shard of the time we had.

I was watching James and Winn talk to Kara when I heard the door behind me open. I knew instantly that it was Hank since my necklace had started to warm up. 

“How did it go with Cat Grant?” I asked because I knew that those two mixed like white Martians and Green Martians which was not good.

“Let’s deal with one disaster at a time.” He growled and I shuddered at what might have happened

“Can the lab modify the VR?” He asked watching the DEO’s lab staff flitter around Kara

I sighed knowing that I was about to tell Hank something that I wasn’t sure if he would approve of. “Merging my consciousness with Kara's is beyond anything they've ever done. They need days.” 

“Which is time she doesn't have.” It took only one glance at her to see that she was weakening her breath becoming slower and shallower. 

“We may have another problem.” I looked at him in confusion and he went on to explain

“Kryptonian technology would've been able to predict these solar storms. The timing of the attack on Kara can't be a coincidence.” 

“They're using the interface of the storms to hide their next move. We need a miracle.” I turned to Hank before adding

“Now.” The doors behind me opened as if they were on queue and I saw understanding pass through his eyes but oddly he didn’t seem to be against the idea.

“Is that why you had your goons bring me up here, Agent Danvers?” I looked to the floor this was going to be awkward, embarrassing and hell in the same moment. I took a deep breath and I felt an encouraging hand on my shoulder before I started to speak.

“My sister needs your help.”

“Maybe I help her, you help me. Something like, early release for brilliant behaviour?” He held up his shackled hands as an indication for what he wanted I was about to reply when Hank cut me off

“That’s not on the table.” He snarled and everyone in the room including Maxwell Lord knew that, that was his final word.

“Then how about a case of Dr Pepper and access to my Netflix account?” He tried I knew he wasn’t taking this seriously enough so I started to explain.

“The same aliens that attacked your lab are coming back for more. The enemy of your enemy.” I looked at him pleadingly he seemed to fall for it which gave me a huge amount of satisfaction.

“Right? What do you need me to do?” He asked after a strained pause.

I sighed in relief, he would help us. 

I thought about what I was going to do and what all the outcomes could be. I sighed knowing very well that it was extremely likely that I would be killed. I looked at Hank who was watching Maxwell Lord very closely when he saw me staring he smiled at me. I gave a forced smile. 

I knew that Hank would get me out of there whether or not I had saved Kara. He would pull me out the moment he thought I was in danger or hurt. I could not let that happen. I looked for someone who cared enough for Kara to stand up to Hank since most people would cower in front of him.

I suddenly remembered James whom had questioned a really annoyed Hank and had not backed down.

“James! I need a favour.” 

“Name it.” He replied like a bullet 

“I know Director Henshaw. If he thinks I'm in trouble when I'm plugged into that thing, he's going to pull me out, whether I've saved Kara or not.” I stated glancing at him as I spoke 

“I need you to stop him. I either come back with my sister, or I don't come back at all.” He nodded and I knew he would keep his word. He wanted Kara back as much as I did.

I walked into the lab to see that Maxwell Lord had finally finished working on his design. I saw that everyone was looking at him in interest at what he had built. When I walked in he started to explain what it would do.

“The helmet will instantly connect you to Supergirl's consciousness. That will allow you to experience whatever's going on in Supergirl's head in real time.” I looked at that thing hoping that it would actually work. 

“It’s pretty brilliant actually.” I rolled my eyes, his God complex and big ego always came out when I least needed it. 

“Remember you need to get Kara to reject the fantasy herself.” Hank leaned over and brushed aside my locks so the helmet could go on smoothly. 

Suddenly J’onn’s voice filled my head. “I love you Alex, be careful.” 

I looked up to see Hank looking at me with love but instead of saying anything out loud I just replied in my head. I love you J’onn. 

Maxell Lord placed the helmet over my head and I laid back onto the table next to Kara. 

“Will this work?” I asked worriedly praying that I wouldn’t get electrocuted or anything

“Don’t know.” I smiled thinking of the stone cold glare that Hank would be giving him right now.

“Sweet dreams.” I heard someone whisper I had no idea who it had been since suddenly my whole world blanked out. I felt myself falling down I wanted to scream for help but I could make a sound. I wanted to lash out to try and grab something to stop my world from falling but I couldn’t move.

Suddenly I could move my wild lashing finally moved my body. I opened my eyes and I jumped up spinning around to try and pinpoint where I was. I looked out the windows and I saw something that I thought I would never see.

“Oh my God.” I gasped

“I’m on Krypton.” 

 

-00-

I shouldn’t have let Alex go into that thing what of something happened to her. What if Maxwell Lord has some type of trap to put Alex in? I paced around the table where Alex was lying on anxiously. Waiting, watching praying that she will wake up.

“Sir, the storm's knocked the satellites offline. We're blind.” Oh great more fabulous news that I have to deal with. I sighed since I couldn’t snap at the other agents because of something that was beyond any or my control.

“We need them back up and running if we have any hope of discovering Non's next move.” I sighed walking towards the tech side of the DEO

Suddenly a voice cut through my exasperation. 

“Have you guys considered Non's next move, involves the satellites going down? I mean, he could be using our own technology against us.” I turned around in interest to the man who was talking he was smarter than I had originally thought. He could be helpful.

“That's an interesting theory, Mr. Schott.” I paused weighing this up and then deciding that I would ask if not order him to help.

“Care to explore it with my team?” He looked a bit surprised that I would invite him to work with me

“I need to be there for Kara.” He responded looking over towards where Alex and Kara were lying I looked over at Alex but I knew instead of pacing endlessly around her she would want me help stop Non.

“The best thing you can do for Supergirl is keep the world turning until she gets back to defend it.” I told him and this time he agreed willing 

“Point me to a computer.” I motioned for him to follow me and he ran after us like an over excited puppy. Looking at all the tech that we had and staring at it as if he were a child in a sweet shop.

After a few moments I headed back to where Alex and Kara were not wanting to leave them alone if one of them woke up. 

I went over to Alex and stroked one of her cheeks lightly. Before someone came in I whispered to her. Not knowing if she would hear or not.

“I can’t lose you to.”

-00-

I walked through the hallways of what would have been Kara’s childhood home. I was trying to find her I heard laughter reside from a room not too far away it sounded painfully familiar to Kara’s. I walked through the door to see Kara sitting there with her parents and a small child.

I looked in dismay. I know that Kara would want to go home and I shouldn’t feel jealous but I couldn’t push it back. So I decided to finally speak up. 

“Kara?” Everyone turned to see me standing there with one of my guns at myside I looked only at Kara

“Who are you?” She asked looking at me suspiciously. 

“It’s me.” I looked at her before adding “Alex, you’re sister.” I prayed that she would remember

“I don’t have a sister.” Those five words tore my heart out, she didn’t see me as her sister I had to keep trying though

“Kara, you're suffering from the effects of a creature called the Black Mercy. It's created this illusion to incapacitate you back on Earth.” I walked forward lowering my voice hoping that she would just believe me

“Earth?” She sounded doubtful 

“It's where you've been for the past 12 years. I've come to take you home.” I reached forward to take her hand

“I am home.” She said simply

I should have been watching her more closely, to see if she had any weapons but she was my sister I didn’t think she would have forgotten so much that she would attack me. Before I could react I felt a sharp blinding pain hit me in the stomach.

I fell to the floor in pain and shock. I was trying to stop the blood flow. I knew I was bleeding way to much but before I could staunch the wound I fell into a dark hopeless pit. And I couldn’t do anything. 

Nothing at all.

-00-

I was pacing again but not by myself. James Olsen was watching Kara so closely it was almost as if he were studying her. I was trying my best to stay calm but every time I heard the clock tick another second away I became more and more worried to the point that I thought I would burst.

Suddenly all the machines started to beep and to my horror Alex seemed to be having a fit. 

“We’re losing her!” I heard a voice sound behind me I was panicking not thinking straight I just had to get Alex out of there.

“Pull her out!” I shouted at Maxwell Lord frantically trying to stop her having her fit

Maxwell Lord came over and causally stated. “Sorry, Supergirl. Guess it just wasn't your day.” I hated how he was sounding so carefree but right now I didn’t have the nerve to give him a glare. I was holding Alex’s hand nervously. 

Suddenly a pair of hands stopped Maxwell Lord from retrieving Alex.

“I can’t let you do that.” I looked up to see James Olsen standing there looking at him apologetically 

“Olsen. Get out of his way.” I growled looking at him knowing that if any of the agents saw me looking this angry they would probably be dead by now.

“If we pull her out, we lose Kara.” He shouted not backing down 

I saw out of the corner of my eye that all of my agents were pointing their guns at him. It made me wonder why he would risk being killed to try and talk me out of pulling Alex out of there.

“Does anyone have some popcorn?” I heard Maxwell Lord asked

“Director Henshaw, I know you're worried about Alex, but I'm begging you, give her some more time!” He pleaded 

I slammed my hand onto the table before shouting at him. 

“I am the one responsible for her safety. This is on my head, Olsen!” I bent over to rip Alex out of that thing 

“She asked me to stop you.” He said once again cutting me off I could see that Alex was still having fits and she was weakening by the second

“What?” I looked at him

“She knew that you would react this way if things went bad. So she came to me because she wants to save Kara.” His voice cracked when he said Kara’s name

“You think I don't want that?” I shouted at him in anger and shock

“I want them both back.”

“More than anything.” I whispered under my breath looking down at Alex thinking of all the wonderful precious times we had spent together.

“I know you do. And I can also see that Alex is more than just one of your agents.” He told me soothingly before lowering his voice knowing that the other agents couldn’t know what he was about to say

“She’s your wife. And you want to protect her at all costs.” I bowed my head slightly to let James know that he had struck right

“I get that.” 

“But if you pull her out before she has a chance to save her sister, she will never look at you the same way again.” I knew that he was right I knew that I had to let Alex see this through but this was killing me

“You know that.” James stated seeing the defeated look on my face

“I can’t lose her to.” I said tears filling my eyes as I thought of how many I had lost. And I couldn’t lose her, I just couldn’t.

“And you won't because Alex is a lot like Supergirl. She always finds a way.” He looked at Kara as he said that 

“You just have to trust her.” 

He had won I knew it. I signalled to the agents to lower their weapons. I moved closer to Alex and bent down and whispered quietly into her ear so no one but she could hear.

“Come back to me.”

-00-

I was frozen. I couldn’t move I couldn’t feel, I was cold like I had never been before. The only thing I could feel was pain. Suddenly I heard J’onn’s voice whispering in my ear.

“Come back to me.” 

Suddenly I could feel again I was awake and to my dismay I was in the court room and Kara was there staring at me coldly like she had never seen me before. 

I heard Allora saying something but I didn’t hear what since I was looking at Kara. I tried my last resorts.

“Kara, if they take me away, you and I will be trapped here until the Black Mercy kills us.” I was trying to get through to her since I couldn’t lose her.

“Do not listen to her.” I heard her farther say turning to Kara “Once she is gone, we'll be happy. Like we were before she came here.”

“Why do you think they're trying to silence me? It's because they're afraid of what I have to say!” I was screaming at her she couldn’t have forgotten everything.

“She's trying to confuse you with lies.” Her mother turned to her but Kara was looking at me in mild interest seeming to wonder if she had indeed seen me before.

“No! I'm trying to remind you of the truth.” I screamed countering her mother  
“Life isn't perfect.” I was starting to cry I hadn’t cried tears like these since my father died. Red whole grief ridden tears clogged up my vision.

“I know it can be hard and it can be lonely. Especially for you. You have sacrificed and you have lost so much. I wish you could've had a life with your family. But even if you did, Kara, it wouldn't be this.” I nodded towards the whole place in general struggling with the two guards who were trying to hold me down

“Because this isn't real. And deep down, Kara. Deep down, you know it.” I met her eyes but they weren’t the same, they were cold and hard nothing like the loved ones that had looked at me every day since she had come to Earth. 

“I can't promise you a life without pain and loss because pain is a part of life. It's what makes us who we are. It is what makes you a hero.” I paused before trying my last defence I could

“You fight every day to keep people from struggling like you have. I know you can remember, please If you try, please try, Kara.” I pleaded 

“Because Earth needs Supergirl.” I took a deep breath as one of the guards knocked the wind out of me but it didn’t stop me from seeing nor hearing Kara’s reaction.

“Supergirl.” She whispered in faint recantation I saw memories pass through her eyes like a pool of water. Her eyes softened not just like the ones I knew but not as unrecognisable as she they had first been.

One of the guards hit me so roughly that I let out a yell of pain. I turned and hit both of them down before running towards Kara whom seemed shell shocked not knowing what to do.

“Yes, remember that life. With James and Winn and Hank. Your friends need you.” Her father stopped me just before I had gotten to her

“And I need my sister!” I screamed tears racing down my face

She looked at me and I could see that she was remembering everything. I had to tell her the last bit of information.

“Kara, I can't choose this for you. You have to choose it yourself.” I gave out a screech as one of the guards shoved me down but even though I was hurting I didn’t stop once talking to Kara

“Please come back to us, Kara. Please.” I panted breathlessly I knew now it was up to her all I could do was wait.

She looked tormented at the choice she had to make because either way she would lose people. 

“I wish… I want so much for all of this to be true. To stay here with you.” She looked at the younger boy whom seemed to clutch at her hand like it was the only thing stopping him from falling over

“But this isn't real.” She put in strongly

“No.” She started to walk towards me when her mother interrupted her

“You taught me to be so strong. And I am. Krypton will be in my heart forever.” Her voice had regret and was breaking 

“But Alex is right. My sister is right. I have to go.” My heart jumped at her words she recognized me

“I love you.” She said and hugged her mother tightly as the Krypton shook

“Oh, Kara We will never let you leave.” Her voice turned cold almost robotic and Kara looked at her in confusion and worry. Suddenly the planet shook again releasing Kara from her mother’s hold. She fell down but crawled towards Alex.

“Alex! I got you. I got you.” She reached out her hand to mine and I was within seconds of touching her.

When my world went black. 

-00-

I was pacing restlessly around Alex whom seemed to have not gotten better at all. I would see her body jerk really badly nearly all the time. I looked like she was being hit. At one point I had almost had a panic attack when I saw her struggling to breath. 

Suddenly I saw Alex jump up and shove her helmet off her. I was so relieved I run up to her and I had to stop myself from kissing her there and then.

“Alex, thank God.” Was all I could say I couldn’t keep the absolute relieve out of my voice 

She ran over to Kara’s side and when she saw that her condition was the same she turned to me with a look that made my heart stop in one second.

“You pulled me out? How could you?” She whispered looking at me and I was confused I hadn’t pulled her out. Then she turned towards James and I could feel the anger dangerously erupt from her.

“I told you to STOP HIM!” She roared louder than a dragon at James pointing at me 

“I did.” He said obviously confused and worried

Alex charged towards him. Crap if she was this mad she could seriously hurt him. I ran forwards and grabbed her just before she could reach James and practically murder him. She was kinking and screaming I winced as she hit me.

“She was about to choose us! She was about to come home!” She was screaming, crying and lashing out in loss and anger I held her tightly. Trying to restrain her from hurting anyone.

“Alex!” I said trying to tell her what had happened

“Why did you pull me out?!” She screamed hitting my chest roughly tears ran from her face onto my shirt. I put my hands onto her shoulders and tightly held her in front of me so I could speak to her.

“ALEX!” I shouted at her

“WHY?!” She screamed at me 

“I didn’t.” She looked me in the eyes when I said that but I could see her falter a bit but confusion and grief clouded her control.

“Then how did I come back?” She ripped out from my hold and I let her since I was pretty sure she wouldn’t try to hurt anyone.

I saw James looking at her in fright at her temper. Then Winn came bustling in he must have heard the commotion but he was the first one to see the black mercy release its hold. 

“Because you did it. You convinced it.” He ran over to Kara’s side and I saw Alex bury her head into her hands. I walked up slowly and wrapped an arm around her. Her body shook as she cried in relieve. 

Kara ripped the oxygen mask off and rapidly sat up looking around frantically she spotted Alex whom was crying in her hands and leaning on me. I met her eyes and I knew that worry and fright framed my eyes.

“Hey. Kara. It’s okay, wait, wait.” Winn soothed as she tried to get up

“It's okay. Hey, hey, we're here. We're here. I got you.” He was there trying to sooth Kara’s frightened and grief stricken face.

She looked around with a face that looked to painfully familiar to me. It was one that you wore if you had just lost everything. James seemed to pick up on this straight away.

“Kara are you okay?” She was not but that was about all anyone could ask after someone went after something so traumatic. 

“That was one real messed up daffodil.” Maxwell Lord said and she looked at the parasite that was withering up and dying just about a meter away from her. 

She turned away from everyone and I heard a soft voice ask her worriedly. “Kara are you okay?” 

She turned around and to my horror I saw cold anger on her face. Anger that meant someone was going to get hurt. Badly.

“Non.” Alex finally looked up from weeping into her hands but didn’t move from my arms.

“Where is he?” She had murder in her eyes

We walked out to see what Mr Schott had found out and for some reason he had asked Maxwell Lord to join us.

“The Kryptonians used the Black Mercy and the solar storms to distract us from their next move. Agent Vasquez tells me you have a working theory on what that might be.” I asked Mr Schott

“Like I said before, I thought it would have something to do with satellites. And since I spend most of my day looking at satellite signals, I decided to analyse them with your computers which.”

“By the way, if you're ever having, like, a fire sale, you just let me know.” He seemed to look at all the tech like he was in heaven I just looked at him. We didn’t have time to chit-chat.

“Anyway, I found some hidden transmissions buried in the C-band spectrum.” He started to punch something into the computer

“What's the connection?” I heard Alex ask whom had since calmed down after a lot of hugging and crying but I was still worried about her

“Well, funny you should ask. They all use Lord Tech servers, which happen to be based at the same lab Non's troops attacked.” He brought up the satellites up in the screen

“Now you know why he hit my facility.” Piped up Maxwell Lord whom seemed honoured at the thought that they had chosen his facility I didn’t even give him the right to a response.

“He's using your tech to override the civilian network. Non didn't take anything, he left something behind.” Alex explained and then paused for a second before going on to say

“A virus.”

“A virus that does what?” I heard Kara asked 

“I don't know. But I don't want to wait around to find out.” I shivered at the many possibilities that it could contain

“How do we find them?” 

“My company handles six other satellite farms in the city limits. They have to be the next target.” For once Maxwell Lord was actually helpful 

“Scramble our teams to each location.” I ordered Vasquez and as I turned Kara stopped me 

“Non is mine.” The coldness in her voice reminded me of what I had felt towards the white Martians and I nodded knowing that Kara had to let her anger out somehow and this would probably be the best way.

I sent the teams out and I saw Alex go out. I was in the helicopter that was flying her. I saw her grab a rope and getting ready to go out onto the field.

“Alex wait!” I stopped her just before she went out she turned towards me

“I love you, please come back to me.” I whispered kissing her

“J’onn I’ll always come back to you.” She replied before jumping out. 

I watched as she fired her gun towards the kryptonian that was there. But to my horror I saw that the rope broke but she was down far enough not to be hurt badly. I saw to my dismay that the person she was fighting was Astra. Kara’s aunt. 

I watched ready to go and help Alex and then to my fright I saw that Astra had Alex gripped around the throat and was holding her against a railing that on the other side was a death fall. I had to help her but I couldn’t as Hank Henshaw.

So I jumped out before anyone could see me. I shifted and flew towards them. It felt like I was taking years I felt like I wouldn’t get there in time. In reality I was only a few seconds.

I pushed Astra of her violently and I saw Alex stagger down in surprise. 

“Kara!” She gasped and she turned around to wear I was standing not as Hank Henshaw but as J’onn J’onzz. I felt the wind lift my long blue cape of the ground.

“I thought your kind were dead.” Her voice hardened when she saw me

“I am the last.” I conceded

“Earth is my home now. And I will not let you take her away from me.” I looked over at Alex whom looked at me in wonder and worry.

J’onn. I heard her whisper my name suddenly Astra hurled herself at me and I was in the midst of a fight. I grabbed her and smashed her and a building side. I brought her back down and we were fighting in hand to hand combat. 

Suddenly I felt her kick my old burn wound that had never completely healed. It was the one wound that I would always carry. The wound that had been dealt out when I had escaped Mars. I fell to my knees in pain. 

I clutched it in pain. Suddenly a knife was at my throat. And I couldn’t get out of that position. 

“Fear not Martian, you shall die a shoulders death.” I felt the knife press into my thick skin and I knew that within seconds I would be dead. I looked at her in the eye I would not die a coward. 

Suddenly I heard a sharp painful gasp come up from above me, and the knife at my throat fell. I saw a green blade penetrate through Astra’s chest.

She fell down and I saw Alex holding the knife looking at her in anger. I immediately shifted into Hank Henshaw to stop the pain from my wound. I was kneeling still half in shock half in pain.

I looked up at Alex. Whom was by my side in an instant.

“I will always come back to you.” She stroked my face as she repeated her promise.

-00-

I couldn’t let Astra kill him. I called Kara knowing that she would be devastated. Hank put Astra into position which he had told me was the way you put a dying person. Kara came flying down seeing Astra struggling for breath on the ground. She came up to me.

“What happened?”

“There was a fight, I…” I faltered thinking of what Kara would do when she found out

“I killed her.” I heard Hanks voice sound and I jumped in surprise why would he say that?

“I’m sorry but I could see no other way.” Well at least that part was true it had been Astra or J’onn and no matter what I could not have let J’onn die

Kara went over to Astra and she was crying and I turned away to give them a moment together. I looked at Hank. He gestured out in a way that let me know not to ask while Kara was there.

I saw that the other kryptonians were heading this way and we had to get out of there.

“Kara we have to go.” I said feeling guilty

“Now.”

“Now. GO!” I heard Hank shout out frantically since that even with him and Kara they wouldn’t be able to resist a whole army of kryptonians.

We ran and J’onn took me in his arms and flew me back to the DEO. Kara sped on ahead obviously grief stricken. 

We didn’t say anything I just held him closer reminding myself that he wasn’t dead but alive.

We finally got the DEO and Hank was ordering some of the agents around. I walked up to him feeling terrible.

“Beta and Delta Squadrons never reported in. I'm guessing after what happened to Astra, they never will.” I felt even worse 

“This isn't your fault, Alex. Astra was a righteous kill.” He said looking at me

“That doesn't make this any easier.” I whispered  
“You made the hard choice. It's what soldiers do.”

“How is your sister holding up?” He asked obviously remembering Astra and Kara in their last moments

“Astra may have been Kara's enemy on the battlefield, but she was also family. She's taking it hard.”

“I knew she would. She never stopped believing Astra could be saved. That's the difference between soldiers and heroes.”

“J’onn.” I said as he walked away that made him turn around

“Why did you lie to Kara?”

“Because you're Supergirl's hero. And I don't want her to see you as anything other than that.” He touched my cheek lightly

I smiled faintly when he said those words

“You’re also my hero, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to sound crazy but I really enjoyed writing this fanfic. I honestly don't know what I feel about Astra, I think she could have turned good one part of me says but my other side is screaming SHE THREANTED J'ONN WITH DEATH! Sorry but he's my favourite character so I do tend to be a bit overemotional. I nearly threw an axe at the TV when I thought he was going to die(not kidding)


End file.
